The Ice is Thin
by FuzzyBee013
Summary: a short story about the maurders and one of their adventures during winter that happens to go wrong !sick fic!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer**-I do not own the Harry Potter series

James woke to a pain in his head. He didn't think much of it when he woke and believed since he could still move that he could enjoy the day anyways it was just a bloody headache. He looked over at the other beds around his in the fourth year Gryffindor dormitory. Padfoot and Moony were still sleeping soundly and James planned a way to have them wake up in a creative way.

Five minutes later it was all set and James set the trap off. The two Gryffindors woke with a start jolting upright knocking a bucket of frozen water above their splashing it on themselves. James was bent over laughing at his two friends misery. They looked at him with horrid expressions and Sirius had that twinkle in his eye that he would get him back later. It was the day before they would be getting to go home for the holidays and the three boys, minus Peter who happened to have a cold and had to spend the night in the hospital wing, were anxious to spend their last few hours having fun.

The three boys hurriedly got dressed and headed down to breakfast for a quick bite before getting their winter clothes on to start a massive snowball fight between the houses.

The snowball fight was amazing and Gryffindor of course won. Everyone quickly made there ways inside hoping to get the house elves to make them some hot chocolate as they sat before their common rooms fires. James had a blast during the snowball fight but he felt himself tiring near the end and his throat felt really scratchy but the hot chocolate would help.

"That was an amazing one you got Snivelus with James," Sirius said reliving the best parts of the fight.

"Yeah, I wasn't expecting it to get him that good but he moved at just the right time and BAM!" James replied excitedly.

"Well it was a more then lucky shot," Sirius said.

They continued to live the moments and then discussed what they were going to do do for he rest of the day before they had to go home.

"Hey, how about we head down to the lake later this evening and see if the ice is thick enough to hold us?" Sirius suggested. With nods from the others they all agreed. James was a little hesitant because he still felt tired and his throat wasn't getting any better and neither was his headache but he didn't want to miss out on the fun.

They still had a few hours before they planned to head out and so James said that he was tired and went to lay down for awhile. He thought that it was probably the cold weather and not sleeping well the night before.

When James woke from his nap to Sirius shaking his arm he didn't feel well at all. His head was pounding and felt like it was about to explode but he could pull through. He thought that he probably had caught the cold from Peter and since he would be going home tomorrow he needn't bother Madam Pomfrey. He tried to stand but had to sit down quickly again because of a sudden dizzy spell.

"You alright?" Sirius asked with a concerned look.

"Yeah, just got randomly dizzy, weird right?"

"Yeah," Sirius said not quite believing his friend whose face looked somewhat pale but he didn't want to be the one to ruin Jame s fun by sending him to Madam Pomfrey.

The two boys headed down to the common room where Remus waited and got their warm clothes on before slipping the invisibility cloak over all three and made their way towards the lake. It was a lot colder now that it was dark out and not to mention past curfew and they huddled closer together fighting the slight wind. Once they reached the lake they slipped the cloak off and put it inside their coat. The ice was hard and seemed to go at least a foot deep from where they were at.

"Well how bought it? You guys coming or what?" Sirius called over his shoulder as he made his way onto the ice.

"Are you guys sure? How do you know it wont be thinner the farther we go out?" Remus said cautiously as he took a careful step out on to the ice calling after the other two boys who were already twenty feet out.

"Oh come on Remus quit being a sissy and have some fun!" James called back.

The moon shone bright overheads and it made all the snow and ice particles sparkle making it a beautiful sight. The boys found all kinds of things to entertain themselves and forgot all about the dangers.

They began playing a pretty fun game where they would get a running start and them slide on their stomachs on some slicked down ice and see who could go the furthest.

"Your turn James but I doubt you'll beat my last one it was twenty feet further then all the ones before it," Sirius said as he jogged back to them.

"We ll see about that," James said having an idea in mind on how he would beat Sirius's mark.

James went about twenty feet back from where the slicked ice started and got ready. He sprang into a short stride quickly gaining speed and slid onto his stomach but just as he hit the ice he cast a spell that created a short burst of air torpedoing him across the ice faster then anyone had gone yet. He slid a good forty feet further then where Sirius had just come back from and then slowly came to a stop. He stood up and brushed him self off before making a big dramatic show of how far he went to his friends who stood looking amazed.

Sirius was so surprised how far James had made it and wondered how it had happened. He on his last go had used a slight puff of air and...

"Hey! You used that knew air trick we just learned!" Sirius shouted at his friend calling him out though not admitting himself that he had done the same thing.

"HA HA! So what you did the same thing last time I just went further!" James said in a taunting voice.

"Well..." Sirius had to think of a comeback but before he could James disappeared below the ice.

**Authors Note**-well hope you guys enjoyed it I was just bored today and since it was a snow day I decided to write this randomly. Anyways its going to be short maybe two to four more chapters after this so tell me what you think so far :)


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer**- I do not own the Harry Potter series

_"Well..." Sirius had to think of a comeback but before he could James disappeared below the ice._

"JAMES!" Sirius shouted realizing what had happened. Both he and Remus ran toward where they had last seen James. The ice was slippery and after much slipping and falling they made it there. All they saw was a large gaping hole staring at them, mocking them.

"We have to get him out!" Sirius said.

"I'll go in and get him and you stay out here and warm him up once I get him out," Remus said trying to stay as calm as possible. He thought that since he was a werewolf maybe he would be more repellent against the frozen water. He shed his outer clothing and without a moment's thought plunged into the water.

Sirius didn't know what to do and he felt so helpless. He couldn't even see what was happening in the water for it was far too dark. The night had started out harmless and just fun and games and look where it led them.

_"When he gets out of there I am so going to make him pay for making me worry about him like this, if he makes it out, that is,"_ Sirius said trying not to think of the alternative to James not making it out. They were best mates and without James Sirius didn't know what he would do. Sirius sat there on the ice all alone for what seemed like many minutes when it was only a few second before Moony resurfaced with and unconscious Prongs with him. Sirius helped pull them both out of the cold water and began putting heating charms on both of them and drying their clothes in the process.

"Make sure he's okay... I'll continue the heating charms," Remus said out of breath but knew that James was in bad condition. Sirius responded by climbing over to James and checking his pulse and seeing if he was breathing.

There was no breath.

"James! James!" Sirius said trying to fight panic while smacking his friend hoping it was just some prank.

"CPR, Sirius, CPR!" Remus said trying to get Sirius to understand and he did almost immediately cupping his hands together and pushing down on his friend's chest. It took a few tries but suddenly James sputtered and water sprang from his lips before taking a very strained breath. Sirius pulled him into a tight hug; he was so scared for his friend.

"Sirius?" a rough voice croaked.

"Gosh James don't do that I was about to kill you myself if this didn't," Sirius responded relief clear on his face.

"Sorry to put your panties in a twist Sirius just wanted to have some fun," James responded when he was finally released from Sirius's tight grip. His face was extremely pale and he was shivering violently.

"Well, I wouldn't have gotten my panties in a twist if you hadn't been so thick headed as to land yourself in a situation causing us to, once again, save your sorry ass," Sirius said playfully though still concerned.

"Quit arguing, guys, we have got to get him to Madam Pomfrey," Remus said always the responsible one.

"Aw come on r...r...Remus. I'm f...f...fine," James said his teeth chattering.

"It is only a day before break why busy her with it she already has the outbreak of wizards flu to deal with and then she probably won't let him go home either," Sirius whined but putting up a pretty good argument.

"Really, I...I...I'll be f...f...fine. Just n...n...need to get warmed up is all," James said with an innocent smile that ended up looking like a grimace because of his violent shivers.

"Fine if you guys really don't care about your health that much whatever just don't come crying to me let's just go in the castle at least we've been out here long enough," Remus said finally breaking down into their demands.

"Yes!" The two boys shouted giving each other a high five.

Sirius and Remus proceeded to then help James up. He wobbled a bit when he first stood up and was quite woozy and to better prove that point he ended up doubling over and getting sick before falling back on the ice.

"Shoot James! Those were my best shoes! Girls really digged them!" Sirius said noticing that his shoes were indeed covered in barf. "Shit," he said as he also noticed that James was unconscious again and didn't hear that he had ruined his best pair of ratty old shoes.

"Come on, Sirius, let's get him back to the dorm," Remus said ignoring the puke on his own shoes, "A quick scorgify will fix these anyways..."

The two boys then had one arm each around James and put the invisibility cloak over themselves and proceeded toward the castle.

"Merlin, James, couldn't stay away from that treacle tart could you?" Sirius started to complain when they had to climb all the stairs to Gryffindor tower.

"Quit complaining, Sirius, if guys would have just agreed to have him taken to Madam Pomfrey we wouldn't have to do this," Remus retorted.

"But then they would have asked us what we were doing at the lake and that would end us in detention...again."

"Still James could be seriously affected by this and your worrying about shoes and getting detention, like that would stop you guys."

"Well, someone's got to lighten the mood and I really liked those shoes, they were pretty and comfortable," Sirius pouted.

"Oh get over yourself." They then went into silence when they heard a noise coming from the hallway ahead of them.

"I should probably check on the Gryffindor's, who knows what those scheming boys are up to on the last night before break," McGonagall said to an unknown person.

"Ah, Minerva, I fear there is no way to stop them. Good boys, though, a little misguided," Professor Dumbledore said. "I think you can wait a few minutes until you go check and could join me for a cup of tea?"

"I suppose so..."

Like Dumbledore's words had been a cue the two boys went even faster to their dormitory because now they knew McGonagall would be checking in o them soon. Sirius had it in his mind that Dumbledore knew they had been out but covered for them very nicely. Sirius was internally grateful toward the old wizard.

**Authors Note**- well hoped you guys enjoyed it and please review even if it's just to fix my mistakes. I tried to lighten it up a bit don't really know if I succeeded or not, anyways please review because that would be awesome :)


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer**- I do not own the Harry Potter series

Sirius and Remus continued dragging James upstairs to the dormitory with no further interruptions. They didn't feel like talking any more either cause they were both exhausted after their excursion to the lake.

"Do you think he'll be fine if we just tuck him in like a good mummy?" Sirius asked tired yet not tired enough to stop joking.

"I don't know maybe we should take his temperature first to make sure he's warm enough," Remus said still worried about his friend even though he was also exhausted.

"Alright," Sirius agreed. Remus then went to the bathroom after the set James down on his bed and came back with a thermometer in hand. He then stuck it in James mouth and awaited the results.

"How long the do you think the dingers supposed to be in there?" Remus asked.

"As long as you want it in there. Maybe you want a blow job afterwards too, am I right?" Sirius asked always getting something perverted out of everything. Remus realizing what he had just said and blushed but continued on like Sirius hadn't said anything. After a minute he took the thermometer out and checked it.

"Well, what's it say, my gay friend?"

"97 degrees," Remus said.

"Well its close enough to 98.6 so we just wrap him up until he's a puffy marshmallow and he should be fine."

"Sirius you need to be serious about this!" Remus hissed.

"Well as I am Sirius I think I am quite serious," Sirius retorted.

"Oh shut it. He won't warm up just like that."

"Well then what do we do, doc?"

"Well I've read that the fastest way to warm someone up is with water."

"But we just got him out of the water."

"Warm water you idiot!"

"Well duh! But wouldn't it be too large of a change of temperature in his body if we just shove him in hot water right after he got out of freezing. It could cause the opposite reaction," Sirius said actually making sense and being serious for once.

"Well... you do have a point but it won't be hot it will be warm and anyways his temperature isn't dangerously low but we should just do it to make sure." They then hauled James up again and brought him to the bathroom.

"Well... won't this be fun! We all get to take a shower together if only we had a couple of girls with us we could have a grand ole time!" Sirius said.

"Sirius this is no time for an orgy we need to get him in the water." After realizing that he just said that Remus once again blushed and just shook his head. His friends made him say the strangest things at times. He then proceeded to turn the water on so that it was lukewarm and they plopped James down so he was under the streaming water. Remus gradually heated the water up more and James didn't seem to move at all during this whole process but then he seemed to be starting to wake up.

"Why is it raining inside?" James asked only half awake his eyes still closed.

"Well if you havent realized we are in a shower together, Sherlock," Sirius explained.

"Wow it's like that dream I had," James said slowly opening his eyes.

"You had a dream about us all taking a shower together?" Sirius asked a little weirded out.

"Sirius..." Remus said but then just shook his head and gave up.

"Well... not exactly... We all were there and of course a bunch of girls and that Sally Anderson, you know the one?"

"Yeah, I know the one with the massive boobs," Sirius said eagerly.

"Well she was there and there was this gaping hole in the ceiling and it was raining. It was really cold and all I saw was the sky and the rain pelting down on my face and then everyone just disappeared and I was alone. Strange right?"

"Yeah..." Sirius said a little disappointed.

"Well now that you told us about your amazing dream and you are warmed up can we go to bed?" Remus said impatiently.

"Oh is ickle Remus tired?" Sirius said with a mock face.

"Shove off. James can you walk?"

"Umm... I think I can just give me a hand up, will ya." Remus then stretched out a hand that gripped James's cold one that surprisingly had very little strength. Remus knew that he was probably even more tired than they were; drowning tends to do that to ya. James wouldn't let anyone know though because he was one of those guys that needed to look tough all the time and could never show weakness. Remus wouldn't give away his little secret. It was kind of hard not to though when they began walking back to the beds and James still needed like all of his weight supported but they eventually made it ack.

"There you go," Remus said gently lowering James down on his bed.

"Can you read me a story too?" James asked with a little innocent face.

"Oh and a kiss goodnight," Sirius added.

"Would you guys just quit it?" Remus said getting angry.

"Alright," James said yawning and before his head touched the pillow he was asleep.

"Wow he's out like the dead!" Sirius said.

"Yeah, he could have been tonight and you better remember that," Remus said suddenly deathly serious causing Sirius's grin to slide right back off of his face as fast as it came on. He then proceeded to his own bed and laid down with a soft goodnight to Sirius before falling asleep himself.

"How do they do that?" Sirius wondered aloud before climbing into bed also and shutting off the lights and thinking over that night. He really had been worried but he couldn't let them know that. Cracking jokes was how he dealt with things like that. No matter what he needed to remain calm and still have a tough exterior while also lightening up the mood without that then Sirius didn't know who he was.

**Authors Note**- okay yes I do get a little dirty. I honestly don't know what was going through my mind as I wrote this but what the hay why not? So I hope this doesn't scare people away I did change the rating after realizing what I had just typed I wasn't sure if it should be rated T or M so I went for T because what teenager do you not know that isn't perverted? Well that just proves my point anyways enough with that just to remind you all this is still a sick fic so that is what it's based on so there probably won't be any more dirty stuff unless I suddenly go crazy but hope you guys still liked it and please review: P


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer**- I do not own the Harry Potter series

it seemed only minutes before Sirius was jumping on James's bed waking him up. He groaned and rolled over feeling worse than he had the day before.

"Come on James I'm hungry," Sirius said trying to pull the blankets off of him. James held on tight though clinging to the only warmth he had.

"I'm not hungry," he mumbled.

"Well if you don't go then McGonagall is going to come up here and you don't want that, do ya?" Sirius asked. The only response was a groan and then James's messy head suddenly resurfaced and he slowly made his way into a sitting position shivering the whole time.

"Why's it so cold in here?" he whispered not wanting to upset his sore throat further.

"I'm fine. Hey Moony, you think it's cold?" Sirius called over his shoulder.

"Nope, but you're asking a werewolf so I'm not really the general population," Remus shouted back. James didn't say anything and grabbed his bed post hauling himself up into a standing position. He swayed slightly and had to sit back down again.

"You okay, James?" Sirius asked concerned he didn't want to haul James's ass all around again.

"Yeah I'm fine." He replied bluntly. He then tried again and this time made it without any dizzy spells. He shoved on a sweatshirt over the t-shirt he had worn to bed and then slipped on some jeans. Remus then came out of the bathroom, his hair slick from the shower. He stopped and took a look at James who was slouched against the wall looking about ready to pass out.

"James you look terrible," he said.

"You look great yourself, thanks," James said sarcastically not in the mood to stand any kind of joke.

"Really, James, you should go to Madam Pomfrey." Remus was completely serious. Taking in James's pale completion and flushed cheeks with dark purple circles beneath his eyes he was worried.

"No I'm fine. Just tired is all."

"Well now that we've all concerned ourselves with James's health can we please go and eat?" Sirius whined already halfway out the door. Before James could follow though Remus had grabbed him by the arm and his hand was to James's forehead before he could think.

"James you're really warm."

"Well, I would think drowning in frozen water would do the opposite," James said at a chance at humor but his fake laugh soon turned into a dry cough. Remus then waved his wand and cast a spell.

"James, this is no laughing matter your temperature is already at 102. You should be in bed."

"I'll be fine. I've been through worse."

"Whatever you say James," Remus said before following Sirius out the door.

It was a pretty uneventful breakfast except for the fact that James barely touched his food when he usually was shoving who knows what into his mouth at 100 miles per hour.

"James, you should eat something," Remus inquired.

"For the last time, Remus, I'm not hungry. Quit nagging at me like an old hag your worse than my mum sometimes," James replied angrily getting mad at his friends over reaction. Remus knew when to back off and that exactly what he did. The rest of breakfast was spent quiet and soon the three boys found themselves back in their dormitory.

"Ah it feels good to be going home again," Sirius laughed.

"Good thing you're not actually going home," James joined in. Sirius had already agreed on going to James' house for the holidays and the Potter's wouldn't have it any other way. At Sirius's house it was filled with dark magic and his parents didn't give a crap about him so he spent his time with the Potter's.

"You sure you don't want to come too, Moony?" James asked.

"Not this time. My parents want me to come home they feel like they don't even know me anymore but thanks for the offer," Remus said.

They finished packing well... what they considered packing which consisted of a lot of throwing of clothes and cramming random junk in their trunks.

"You think we forgot anything?" James asked.

"Hmm maybe some of our explicit toys but we only use them here," was Sirius' reply.

"Thanks Sirius," James said sarcastically.

"Come on mates we've got to hurry down to the carriages. I don't want a repeat of last year where we had to walk to whole way there," Remus said hauling his trunk down the stairs. Sirius and James quickly joined them and they made their way to the carriages. They threw their trunks on one that was unoccupied and it slowly made its way to the train.

"You ever wonder what pulls these things." Remus inquires.

"One word, Remus, Magic," Sirius replies. Remus didn't say anything after that even though he knew that it just wasn't some plain old spell something was actually pulling the carriages and he was going to find out one way or another, eventually anyways.

The train whistled loudly as the wheels churned and smoke blew from its chimney ferrying the children to their homes that were awaiting them for the winter holidays. In one compartment on the train Remus was quietly reading a book while also talking to a very ADHD Sirius who was bouncing a ball.

"You know I wonder if Snivelus if going home for the holidays. Maybe we should check the train so then if he is on it we can give him our Christmas present early," Sirius said to no one in particular.

"Can't you sit still for more than a moment?" Remus asked getting a little annoyed for he was reading a very good book and all he wanted was a few quiet minutes so he could finish it.

"No I can't," Sirius replied bluntly. "What about you, James, you want to go check?"

"Hmmm?" James said jumping a bit being called away from his light nap that he seemed to have dozed into while Remus and Sirius had been talking.

"You want to go find Snivelus?" Sirius asked again impatiently.

"What, oh, um you go ahead," James said absentmindedly before closing his drooping eyelids once again and before long his snoring filled the compartment.

"Well that plans down the drain," Sirius said disappointed. They sat in silence for a while only James' steady breathing and snores making any sort of noise with the periodic sound of Remus turning a page.

"You think he's going to be alright?" Sirius asked all serious now. When Remus heard his tone he put his book down and looked him straight in the face.

"You're really worried?" Remus said a little specitivly for Sirius wasn't ever serious.

"Well...yeah. He is my best mate and all. Though I try to cover it up he really scared me yesterday," Sirius admitted finally saying what had been bothering him since the previous night.

"He should be okay, but I'm no healer." Remus was glad that Sirius was finally opening up and being concerned about something other than himself he just wished that a near death experience hadn't been the thing to do it.

"Alright, but you really think so? I don't want to have to worry for no reason."

"Yeah he should be okay. We got him out of the water soon enough but just be sure to tell Mrs. Potter though because her opinion is better than mine and James will probably have a pretty nasty cold. You don't just fall in freezing cold water and have no consequences at all," Remus said trying to lighten the mood a bit. It was getting kind of weird how strange Sirius was acting.

"Yeah I'll do that," Sirius simply said returning to his thoughts and the rest of the train ride was spent in silence except for a few words passed between Sirius and Remus at periodic intervals.

**Authors Note**- well there's the next chapter. Hope you guys liked it and please review :)


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer**- I do not own the Harry Potter series'

"James, James," Remus said shaking his shoulder slightly trying to wake him. He only mumbled a bit and didn't open his eyes.

"Come on, Prongs, we're almost at the station and I can't wait to see your mother. Some people have plans," Sirius said impatiently trying to see if the picture of Mrs. Potter and him was so terrible that it would wake his best mate up, but it had no effect. "Well, I didn't want to resort to this," Sirius said before jumping on James and tackling him to the ground.

James got the air sharply knocked out of his lungs when the impact first hit him. He then landed, hard, on the floor of the train compartment. Just to top it all off when he tried to draw a breath it came out in a coughing sputter and he couldn't breathe normal for a good minute or so.

""What... was that...for?" James asked out of breath from his coughing fit and only ended up coughing again.

"Well, you weren't getting up," Sirius said sheepishly.

"Doesn't mean you got to jump on me," James said getting mad. He already had a headache, sore throat, stuffed up nose, and now a cough, he didn't need any more damage done from an impatient Sirius.

"Come on, lovebirds, let's get our trunks, I can already see the station," Remus said breaking the tension.

"James!" his mother came screaming at him, causing him to wince at how high pitched it was. She grabbed him close about the minute he stepped off the train.

Remus was expecting Mrs. Potter to immediately exclaim at how hot James was but that was not the case. She just released him from the gut crushing hug and took a look at him. She didn't notice anything off because of the concealing charm James had put on himself that morning and probably had also added a cooling charm.

"Remus," Mr. Potter said turning and nodding at him. "Going anywhere for the holidays?"

"Not really. Just spending time with family making going to France for a few days but nothing really big," Remus responded. The Potters were one family that didn't mind his condition and treated him like how they treated everyone else.

"Well, I hope you have a good one. I better go save James before my wife smothers him to death," Mr. Potter waving to Remus goodbye and walking over to his family.

"See you, mate," Sirius said walking up from behind him causing Remus to jump a bit. Seeing this Sirius, of course, had to comment somehow. "I thought I was supposed to be the one scared of you, seeing as you are a werewolf and all."

"Oh shut it, Sirius, and be sure to tell Mrs. Potter that Prongs is sick because he'll get away with anything," Remus said reminding Sirius that this was important.

"Don't sweat it, Moony, he'll be fine," Sirius said before also waving goodbye and walking over to the Potters.

"I sure hope he is," Remus said under his breath before locating his own parents and walking towards them.

The ride toward the Potter house, which really wasn't a house since it was quite large, was pretty uneventful. Small talk started and then grew into a more vigorous conversation where Sirius, and a few comments from James, told about their awesome pranks and adventures around Hogwarts.

"-and James is like 'We like our wands long and straight.' It was so funny the look on McGonagall's face was so worth the weeks of detentions we got for that one," Sirius was saying.

"Wow! I'm surprised she only gave you a week for that one. She must really have a soft spot for you guys," Mr. Potter, Andrew, said laughing along with the boys in the backseat.

"I've proclaimed my love for Minnie I'm just waiting for when she will admit her undying love for me as well," Sirius laughed.

"You boys really give her a hard time maybe you should let up a bit," Mrs. Potter said with a scolding look which soon turned to a smile and a full out laugh when she realized how impossible her wish really was.

"Oh, mum, we try but the urge is just so great. I think one of us would have blown up by now if we hadn't done a prank," James laughed.

"Knowing you, Prongs, it's probably true," Sirius barked.

"Yeah but you would have had a watermelon shoved up your butt without me," James laughed.

"What?" Sirius said completely confused now.

"Oh, I guess I forgot to tell you about this one," James said realizing his mistake and when he didn't provide any further information Sirius was starting to get impatient.

"Well?"

"Oh I don't think I'm going to tell you just yet it's much more fun to watch you squirm," James laughed at the angered look on his best mates face.

"You little git. I-"

"Sirius Orion Black!" Mrs. Potter yelled. "You watch your language!" Sirius didn't say anything back and had the decency to look ashamed. She heard a soft 'sorry' and thought that at least he was actually giving an apology.

James looked over at Sirius' troubled expression and knew how it felt to be yelled at by his mum but was just glad it wasn't him.

"What's for dinner?" James asked trying to break the tension that was building up.

"Whatever you boys want, I'll cook anything for you tonight," the elderly women said switching from scolding mother to charming lady under a few seconds.

"Can we have treacle tart?" James asked.

"Make that a lot of treacle tart," Sirius added.

"Yes, yes but we can't just have treacle tart for dinner," Mrs. Potter said.

"Sure we can!" James said excitedly.

"No we can't. If you boys don't tell me what you want I'll just make my favorite, spinach and fish soup."

"NO!" both boys cried at the same time knowing how gross spinach and fish soup was. It was a wonder Mrs. Potter liked it at all.

"Well then tell me what you want." James now knew where he got his cunning from and hoped it wouldn't be used against many more times in the future.

Dinner consisted of the boys favorites with treacle tart for dinner. Friendly banter was constantly spewed from all four persons creating a glowing happiness that far exceeded how James actually felt.

After dinner they all retired toward the living room. They talked a little more of Hogwarts and then of what the Potters had been doing while the boys were away. Talking of the most recent Quidditch games and which teams were sure to do the best the following year. Around eight thirty James decided to go to bed early. He had been feeling even worse since he got home and he hoped a good night's sleep did him good. His mother looked a little early when he first announced that he was going to bed, but when he said that they had some late night adventures the previous night, she seemed to understand and thought nothing more of it.

"'Night, James," called his father and Sirius.

"Goodnight, James, and I probably won't be here when you wake up tomorrow because I'll be out shopping but I'll be back around one," His mother called after him.

"Alright and goodnight everyone," He said before finally making it towards his bedroom.

**Authors Note**- I know this wasn't really eventful but I believe I am making more eventful in later chapters just thought I would keep it mellow this chapter. Hope you guys liked it and please review :D


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer**- I do not own the Harry Potter series

James woke to Sirius whispering in his ear. It gave him quite a start but as he was still really drowsy he just flopped back on his bed.

"Come on, James, let's go do something. You've been sleeping for hours," Sirius complained. James only groaned and pulled his bed covers even more tightly around him.

"James," Sirius warned. "Don't make me resort to other means."

This seemed to do the trick as James immediately poked his head from beneath his little burrow.

"Fine, Sirius, I'm up, just don't do anything," James muttered as he glared at Sirius while getting out of bed. Sirius didn't say anything just waited for James to get out of bed before rushing out of the room.

James still felt pretty bad, but his head wasn't hurting as bad and he had more energy than the day before, though he still had a dreadful cough.

By the time James made it to the kitchen, out of breath, Sirius had already finished a whole bowl of cereal and was starting on his second.

"Come on eat up, we have a big day ahead of us. First day of break, it is," Sirius said cheerfully, pouring James a big bowlful of cereal.

James ate slowly and had barely eaten half the bowl when he felt to full to eat another bowl. Seeing that James looked finished Sirius pulled him out of the kitchen and started talking rapidly of things that they could do that day.

"Sirius, slow down, I can barely hear anything you're saying," James said plopping down on the couch.

"Well, what do you want to do?" Sirius asked plopping down beside James.

"Sleep."

"Well, I've had enough of that... Hey!" and idea sprang into his mind. "You want to go outside; it looked like good packing snow?"

Thinking of only how to get Sirius to stop talking James agreed.

* * *

It was only a few snowball fights and snow men later that the two boys were found in the house. They were dosing in front of the warm and flickering fire just enjoying the nice winter afternoon. It wasn't long before Mrs. Potter came home from grocery shopping and spotted the boys in the room. They looked so sweet and peaceful and she went to go put blankets on both of them. When she reached James though she noticed his flushed cheeks, shivering and sweaty body, and not to mention his irregular breathing that was frequently interrupted with coughing fits.

She shook him gently awake to get him to move to his bed and give him a few potions.

James woke with the same pounding in his head, only worse, and saw his mother. He drew in a big gulp of air and soon regretted it when it turned into a harsher fit of coughing that he couldn't stem for a good two minutes.

"James, I am only going to tell you this once. Get in bed," his mother commanded and without any resistance James made his slow way to his room, feeling bad enough not to complain. He trailed his hands on the hallways walls for support as he coughed all the way up to his bedroom. He felt ready to die as he slumped into his bed and closed his eyes.

* * *

James didn't know how long he had been sleeping but it was considerably darker outside and now to add to all his miserableness his chests hurt, and not just while he was coughing. As if giving a signal he coughed some more and when he felt like he had no more air left his mother came bustling in and patted him on the back and pushing his hair back. This seemed to sooth him and the coughing subsided.

"James," she said softly. "I need you to take a few potions for me so then you will get better. Can you do that?" she asked, and even though it felt like she was talking to a five year old James was grateful for the comfort and nodded his head that felt as heavy as a bolder and about ready to fall off of his neck.

Mrs. Potter gently held her son up as he drank the potion and was satisfied when she saw his eyes close slowly before his head even touched the pillow.

* * *

Sirius awoke to the sound of a crackling fire and muffled coughs. He looked around him and forgot momentarily where he was before remembering that he was at the Potters. He looked over to where James was supposed to be and saw no one there. He was just getting up when he saw Mrs. Potter walking through.

"Hey, Mrs. Potter, when did you get back?" he asked her.

"A few hours ago," she replied smiling at him.

"You wouldn't happen to know where James is at would you?" he asked with a charming smile.  
"I sent him to bed. He has a terrible cough and fever, and I would tell you to leave him alone but I know you won't listen to me anyways, so just try and let him sleep will you," she said with a disapproving look.

"I'll try to hold myself back," Sirius said with the good grace to look bashful. Mrs. Potter seemed to take this as a good answer and continued on her way leaving Sirius to make his way to James's bedroom.

Sirius creaked open James' door and found the boy sound asleep on his bed looking awfully pale with cherry red cheeks. Now looking more closely at James, Sirius could notice how drawn and tired James looked with large purple bags hanging under his eyes. Sirius was never one to be quiet but as concern for his friend, he drew up a chair and decided to wait, quietly, until his friend woke up.

* * *

Sirius woke up with a very stiff back and to the sound of coughing. It was a really bad sounding cough, like there was water swishing around in his lungs. He opened his eyes to see James seeming to hack up a lung and trying, in vain, to sit up. Sirius rushed to his side a swung him up just in time to have James throw up all the contents of his stomach.

"Ugh gross, James," Sirius said disgusted while still holding James up.

"Sorry...Sirius," James wheezed. At that moment Mrs. Potter decided to walk into the room and at the sight of James got right to work with cleaning him up.

James was practically dead to the world as this was going on, but Sirius tried to keep him company.

"Would you rather kiss Snivelus or lick whipped cream off of a hobo's foot?" Sirius asked the sick James.

"Neither," he gasped, coughing.

"Oh come on, James, that's no fun, you have to pick one," Sirius whined, trying not to show his concern.

"I guess... the whipped cream...at least...I get something...good out of it," James said coughing the whole way. Sirius chuckled a bit at that, agreeing.

"Your turn to ask a question," Sirius said. James was about to open his mouth but instead of words coming out only more coughs did. Patting him on the back Mrs. Potter continually shook her head.

"James, how did you let it get this bad?" she asked. Her only answer was James' coughing.  
Finally the boy was put into a fitful sleep and Mrs. Potter turned from her son to her adoptive son.

"Sirius, did you know about this?" she asked, concerned.

"I knew he had a cold, but I didn't know it was this bad," he said looking at her with innocent eyes that, at the time, were filled with concern.

"Well, I guess I can't expect you to be able to see the future," she sighed. "Will you look after him for me and then just call me the next time he wakes up?" she called after her.

Sirius looked at his friend's prone form and hoped that this wasn't his entire fault.

**Authors Note**- sorry I haven't updated in awhile, I'll try to more frequently. Any ways please tell me what you think :)


End file.
